


История одного донуки

by Suzu_Sol



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Mysticism, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzu_Sol/pseuds/Suzu_Sol
Summary: донуки скучно и оно решает рассказать историиДонуки - кимоно, надеваемое под основное для придания большей слоистости, часто из лоскутов. Вышло из употребления после Второй мировой войныНагадзюбан - служебное кимоно, надеваемое под основное, поверх нательного бельяХомонги - выходное женское кимоно средней и высокой парадностиХаори - куртка или пальто, надеваемая поверх кимоно, как мужчинами, так и женщинами





	История одного донуки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Eswet  
> Написано на WTF Kimono 2015  
> Предупреждения: мелькают ОЖП и ОМП, упоминание гета, членовредительства и смерти персонажа  
> При наведении на японский термин высвечивается подсказка

Висеть на растяжке донуки было откровенно скучно, но всё же лучше, чем лежать сложенным в коробке для перевозки. К тому же по соседству расположились незнакомцы: молодая хомонги, сшитая в начале прошлого века и едва обретшая дух, но отменно услаждающая взор белыми сливовыми цветами на бледно-голубом шёлке. Кокетливый нагадзюбан, тоненький, изящный, в макового цвета узорах, и ветхенький старик хададзюбан из уже почти прозрачного хлопка, изредка покашливающий – определённо любитель выпивки и табака в прошлом.   
Ещё в углу висело хаори, суровое и молчаливое. Донуки с любопытством косилось на него, изгибалось, чтобы взглянуть на табличку внизу – всё-таки они были экспонатами выставки, как-никак, и к каждому полагалась именная грамота. Но в них не рассказывалось всего того, что видели и пережили они. Люди вскоре станут ходить мимо, тыкать пальцами – ах, как невежливо! – шептаться и фотографировать, но на своих снимках не увидят их душ и воспоминаний.  
Донуки кашлянуло, но кроме нагадзюбана никто не обратил внимания. Тот вопросительно изогнулся. Кто-то простонал: «Жарко... Вот бы веер!» Под направленным светом ламп становилось и правда неуютно.  
Хомонги изящно взмахнула рукавом – стали видны тканые веера на шелке; они задвигались, и сразу потянуло прохладой.  
– Благодарствую, госпожа!  
Сливовая госпожа смущённо улыбнулась.   
– Расскажите, какие раньше были времена? Я только по выставкам и переезжала, никогда не знала тепла и любви, – печально произнесла она.  
Донуки подбоченилось.  
– Много чего могу рассказать, госпожа. И не только я, – шевельнуло краем рукава в сторону нагадзюбана и хададзюбана. – Надеюсь, и господин хаори к нам присоединится… Как видите, состою я из разных кусочков и истории знаю разные, – по донуки прошлась невидимая волна, всколыхнула его. Одна полочка была из того же материала, что левый рукав и подол, потом шла полоса из шёлка попроще, как и подклад, правый рукав – из третьего куска ткани. Она и начала рассказ тоненьким голоском:  
– Меня госпожа однажды едва не залила чаем! Напал на неё страшный человек в чайном домике, покойный муж: волосы дыбом, на груди косодэ распахнуто и в крови, зубы кривые, глаза горят. Упала госпожа на татами, закричала не своим голосом, опрокинула чайничек. Ох, мы тогда всеми слоями едва не облиняли от ужаса! Удар на себя приняла иромудзи, весь подол и часть рукава кипятком обожгло, как она стонала от боли, бедная! Слава ками, неподалёку проходил оммёдзи, изгнал злого духа. Но бедняжка иромудзи была загублена, – рукав всхлипнул.  
Госпожа хомонги охнула, затрепетала. Старик хададзюбан хмыкнул, явно намекая на то, что видал и не такое. Нагадзюбан сочувственно молчал, а хаори, кажется, внимал с интересом.  
– А я, – подал голос кусок шёлка подороже, – был частью косодэ знатного самурая. Ох и силён он был, хоть и однорук! Недоброе намерение чуял за три дзё! С лёгкостью побеждал противника, даже не вынув меча. Однако любил саке сверх меры. Однажды напился мой господин так, что стоять на ногах едва мог, завели его тануки в лес да свалили в овраг. Там его, просящего о помощи, нашли и обчистили проходимцы. Раздели догола, только фундоси оставили! Так я попал в руки к жене одного из воришек. Косодэ мужу её оказалось великовато, она и решила подшить кусок, что остался чистым и не потрёпанным, к этому донуки своей госпожи. Когда-то та была богата, но всё её приданое муж проиграл в кости. И служанка латала её одежды как могла.   
Все скорбно помолчали.  
– Расскажу и я свою историю… – заговорила подкладка донуки. – Она весьма проста. Жрица из храма, от которого неподалёку жила хозяйка этого донуки, отдала три локтя ткани госпоже, всегда оставлявшей подношения, даже если сама оставалась голодной. Госпожа моя была очень худа, я помню, как через слои белья проступали позвонки и рёбра. Бедняжка слезами промочила все рукава и умерла от горя и истощения, завещав нас служанке, а та и отдала в ближайший музей за мизерную плату.  
– Зато здесь никто не обольёт чаем и не вываляет в грязи, – заметил нагадзюбан, помавая подолом. Старик хададзюбан согласно кашлянул.  
– Ох и нелёгкая судьба у вас, господин! – всплеснула рукавами госпожа хомонги. – Слушаю вас и думаю, что, может, и повезло мне сразу попасть в бережные руки хозяев выставки.  
– В жизни всякое бывает. Кто-то живёт без забот, а кто-то переносит тягости разные, как предначертано небесами – не положено никому знать, – неожиданно изрёк господин хаори.   
Присутствующее задумчиво покивали.  
– Что ж, осталась моя история, – промолвил, сложив ткань складками, кусок, что прилегал к груди и бёдрам. – Правда, она немного непристойна, и не хотелось бы оскорбить ею ничей слух.  
Нагадзюбан хихикнул, изогнулся лукаво.  
– Меня и старика ничем таким не удивишь. Вас, господин хаори, полагаю, тоже.  
– Верно полагаете, юноша. Бывал я на улице красных фонарей, видал всякое.  
– Ох, а я висела одно время в зале с поясами с сюнга. Так что вряд ли вы меня смутите, – вопреки словам хомонги смущённо подвернула подол, а цветы слив словно бы налились розовым.  
Донуки вздохнул. Что возьмёшь с молодой женщины.  
– Был я пару веков назад частью нагадзюбана молодой и привлекательной куртизанки. Влюбилась она в женатого господина. Не одну ночь предавались они жаркой любви на её скромном ложе. А потом господин уехал в соседний город, а его жена, прознав про любовницу, пришла к ней и искромсала ей лицо ножом. Безутешна была девица, ведь бросит её такую возлюбленный господин, и зарабатывать прежней жизнью не сможет, вот и утопилась она в ближайшей реке. Хозяюшка дома, где снимала комнату девица, отдала меня новой жиличке, а та, памятуя о несчастливой судьбе предыдущей обладательницы, положила меня на дно коробки и забыла. Не ведаю, сколько пролежал я там, но очнулся уже пришитым к этому донуки. Вот так.  
Не успел он закончить свой рассказ, как в зал начали входить люди, и пришлось всем замолчать. Но наряды знали: как только помещения опустеют и погаснут лампы, они снова смогут предаться воспоминаниям. Ведь каждому из них, видевших многие человеческие жизни, было о чем рассказать… 


End file.
